MSPA High School
by samanthapsych
Summary: Welcome to MSPA High School-where love blossoms, fights erupt, and it's all just very dramatic. Join our several characters journey through sexuality, family, life and death, and answer the question that's plagued them all: what the hell does MSPA even stand for! / Rated T for language.
1. Before You Read!

Welcome to MSPA High School-where love blossoms, fights erupt, and it's all just very dramatic. Join our several characters journey through sexuality, family, life and death, and answer the question that's plagued them all: what the hell does MSPA even stand for?!

Rated T for language.

/

Hello, I'm Bunnie, the creator of MSPA High School! I apologize for crappy, well, everything. Most of the fics I make suck, so yeah. I've been having ideas for this for a while now, though most of them probably won't come in for a while. Just a warning: the beginning of the story will most likely be slow and updtaes will be scarce. I don't really get to be on the computer much because my mother can be a control-freak.

Even though I have no doubt of this fic's failure, I thought it'd be pretty cool to post it somewhere and possibly get a reader or two. I'm all for criticism, so please leave comments! ^u^;

Mind you, I will try to have a lot of the characters in this story, and several ships, as well as headcanons. Please inform me, though, if I do anything/write something incorrect because that is a hundred percent likely.

Thank you for reading this, if you had, and please read on! (If you did read all of this, comment Vantasexual)


	2. Chapter One: Karkat Vantas

**_Karkat Vantas - Freshman_**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and today, you become a FRESHMAN in HIGH SCHOOL.

xxx

"Karkat, don't forget about the pamphlets I gave you about peer-pressure and puberty," Kankri reminded his younger brother who turned around and glared.

"Kankri, I don't need you holding my hand like I'm in first grade! And I have enough of your fucking pamphlets, thank you very much," he added, scowling. "Can't you just piss off?"

Karkat then stomped away like the child he said he wasn't and Kankri leaned on his hip.

"Huh," he mumbled, pursing his lips.

xxx

Banging on his damned locker that wouldn't open, Karkat heaved a great sigh.

_Of course_, he thought bitterly. _Now I'm stuck with all these fucking books. _

"Hey there! Look like you need some help," inferred a stranger Karkat had yet to know. He whipped around, eyes slanted in his infamous glare. There stood a ridiculous looking kid with black hair that stuck up in odd places, with bucked teeth and glasses. "I'm Egbert. John, Egbert. Nice to meet you!"

Karkat rolled his eyes, growling, "What do you want, fuckass?"

John looked a little confused at the stranger's anger, but shrugged it off. "I just saw that you needed some help, that's all. Some of these lockers are a little old, so all you have to do and bang on the top."

He showed him by hitting the top of the rusty, blue locker with his fist, and it opened at his touch. Karkat was a little surprised, but hid it behind a snarl.

"Thanks, I guess," mumbled Karkat, a little sheepish at the gratitude.

"No problem!" smiled the bespectacled teen, before prancing off and joining his friends. Karkat watched him for a moment, before shaking his head and stuffing his new books into his now-open locker. That Egbert kid seemed like something different, and Karkat had to investigate.


	3. Chapter Two: Meulin Leijon

**_Meulin Leijon – Junior_**

Your name is MEULIN LEIJON and you're a JUNIOR at MSPA HIGH SCHOOL.

xxx

You skip gleefully into school, waving goodbye to your younger sister as she walks over to her friend, Equius, was it? He was a little odd, from your knowledge, but you knew Nepeta, and trust her judgment.

You glance excitedly at all your classmates who you can't wait to ship! Has anyone broken up or hooked up over the summer? You wouldn't know, as you've been on a cruise with your family for most of the break, leaving you unknowledgeable of relationship statuses.

As you're walking, some stranger bumps into you, causing you to throw your books up into the air as you fall on your bottom. You blush a deep violet, and look up at the guy, you notice, that you had bumped into.

The guy, rather handsome might you add, has dark brown hair in a wild mess of curls. His skin is a creamy color, like the color of coffee with creamer in it. Mm, cream! His eyes are dark brown, but you imagine them with a violet gleam in them, because it only adds to his attractiveness. He's wearing a skeleton hoodie, and has weird makeup on his face.

He waves, and opens his mouth to apologize before looking away sheepishly. He looks at you and makes a movement with his hands; he makes gestures that you recognize. Sign language!

_Hello, sorry I ran into you! I don't know if you know sign language or not, but it's worth a try. _

You smile, before nodding and moving your hands rapidly to reply.

_Yeah, I actually sign, though, so you're in luck! I'm slightly deaf from a car accident years ago, so I learned. It gets hard to hear at times. _

He smiles.

_I see. I'm a mutie, so I generally just don't speak. I carry a whiteboard/marker with me, so I can communicate with that as well_, he says, before slapping his forehead as if forgetting something. _Oh, wow, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Kurloz. _

You grin, showing your rather sharp canines. _Kurloz… I like it! Unique name you got there, Kurly! I'm Meulin, it's nice to meet you. _


	4. Chapter Three: Roxy Lalonde

**_Roxy Lalonde – Junior_**

Your name is ROXY LALONDE and you're JUNIOR at MSPA HIGH SCHOOL.

xxx

Roxy stumbled into school, giggling slightly. She was still kind of drunk from a back-to-school party the night before, that didn't end until a few hours ago. Through the haze of her vision and cloud of her mind, she saw a familiar shape racing towards her. She recognizes his spiky hair.

"Oo, Dirky-Dirk-Drik! Ops, mean Dirk, sorry, Dirky," she rambles on a little, a buzz fueling her energy. "Gooood morning, by the way!"

"Roxanne Lalonde!" he scolds, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off to the side of the hallway, out of the way of others. "Why did you come to school _drunk_?!"

She frowns, jutting out her bottom lip slightly. "I am not drunk, Dirk, why would you say that?"

He sighs, running a hand through his gelled hair. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two, and a thumb don't count, loser!"

"That's my pinky."

"Oh," she giggles again.

Dirk scolds her a while longer, but Roxy stopped paying attention after a while. She twirled her crappily-dyed, swirly, pastel-ish pink hair around her finger, staring off in the distance. She hardly even noticed the bell ring until her best friend, Jane, pull her to their class together. She smiles lazily, before wondering when Jane had got there.


End file.
